


Nothing Comes Easy

by Cat2000



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the mobile game Obey Me and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: Lucifer teaches Mammon a lesson in respect
Kudos: 58





	Nothing Comes Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the first two parts of the game Obey Me

“The rest of you, it's time to go to class. Except you, Mammon.” Lucifer placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. “We're going to have a little chat in my room. About respect and taking something I confiscated off you.”

Mammon waited until the other four left the room, taking their resident human with them, and then turned a pout onto Lucifer. “It wasn't me who took it back, though!” he protested. “I just...took advantage of the situation. That's all.”

“By letting yourself get drawn into a pact with a human.” Now that they had no audience, Lucifer didn't limit himself to just one smack to propel Mammon down the hallway towards his room. He kept his grip on his brother's shoulder firm and tight, making sure Mammon couldn't squirm away or dawdle. “We've had a great many conversations about how you speak to me.” He kept his tone calm and even as he swatted in time with each step, until they reached his room. Then he reached out with his spanking hand to open the door to his room.

Mammon took advantage of the pause to rub his bottom. “Why've you got to spank so hard?” he protested.

“Because it's punishment, Mammon.” Inside his room, Lucifer closed the door and propelled his brother towards the bed. He paused only to open the drawer in the bedside table and take out a small, thin, wooden paddle. It was made of oak wood and had a handle that fit snugly into Lucifer's hand.

“This isn't fair,” Mammon protested. “Why do you hafta spank me? Why can't you spank Leviathan? Or that human twerp? They're the ones who conspired against me! And Beelzebub ate all the food in the fridge again, so you should spank him for that! And I'm sure Satan's done _something_ that deserves a spanking. Maybe just cause he's a goody two shoes that rats everyone out.”

Lucifer said nothing. All he did was sit down on his bed and grasp the paddle in one hand and wait.

Still grumbling under his breath, Mammon bent over his older brother's knees. He shifted position, shuffling forwards and then backwards. Shifting towards Lucifer, so that he was pressed against his brother's stomach; then away again, so he was balanced near precariously on the edge of Lucifer's thighs.

The smack from the paddle wasn't as hard as Lucifer could dish out, but it was enough to still Mammon's shifting. “I don't think you want a spanking that's going to last all day.” There was a warning note in Lucifer's voice.

“I don't want a spanking at all.” Mammon slumped over Lucifer's lap, sighed and muttered, “Just get on with it.”

Raising his eyebrows, Lucifer delivered a sharp whack from the paddle that had his brother yelping. “Do you really think you're in a position to be making any smart remarks right now?”

“I don't know, _sir_. Is there ever a good time to be in position to make smart remarks? _Ow_ ,” Mammon added, as the paddle impacted his left buttock. “Don't I get a warmup?” he continued. “All good paddlings are supposed to have a warmup first. If you listen to what many of the humans say.”

Deciding not to ask where his brother had gleaned that information from, Lucifer continued to land the paddle in firm swats all over Mammon's bottom, covering every inch down to his thighs. The paddle made a dull thwap noise every time it hit, prompting several different sounds to come from his brother. The higher-pitched exclamations of pain came when the paddle landed on his thighs, or the creases between them and his buttocks. “I'm leaving your pants in place for now. I'm sure that will serve as enough of a warmup.”

“ _For now_?” Mammon protested, before throwing his hand back to cover his bottom.

Instead of ordering his brother to remove his hand, or moving it himself, Lucifer instead began to swat the paddle against his thighs. He kept that up until Mammon's hand flew there...and then he returned to the fuller parts of his brother's bottom.

It didn't take long for Mammon to begin squirming to get his bottom out of range of the paddle. All the while, he continued to voice bitter complaints. “They're right about you. You _are_ a sadist. I bet you're enjoying this.”

“Yes.” Lucifer didn't see the need to hide that fact. He paused and pulled Mammon's pants down, exposing his brother's boxer-clad bottom. Through the white material, he could see splotches of pink covering his brother's bottom. “But not because I like seeing you in pain.” He began to swat the paddle against Mammon's bottom once more; the smacks a bit harder. A bit faster. He continued speaking as the paddle heated his brother's rear end. “You are always more honest when I spank the naughtiness out of you. Those walls you have in place come down when you're over my knee and you let yourself be more than the demon of greed. You let me see the brother I raised.”

Mammon was still. Quiet. Even with the paddle landing unerringly on his bottom, he stopped trying to block. He lay in place. He pulled his hand back round to join the other in front of him.

Lucifer didn't stop the punishment. Instead, he pulled Mammon's boxers down, baring his bottom entirely. But he put the paddle to one side and then he began to smack, hard and steady, with his hand.

There was no fight in Mammon anymore. Now, instead of struggling or squirming, he lay across Lucifer's lap and cried.

By the time Lucifer stopped, his brother's whole bottom, from the crest to his thighs, was a uniform red. Mammon was sobbing softly, his breathing only hitching slightly when Lucifer pulled his clothing back into place.

Lucifer rubbed Mammon's back a few moments and then carefully helped his brother up and into his arms, cuddling him on his lap instead of over it.

Sniffling, Mammon rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder and just snuggled. “I'm not really a masochist,” he muttered.

“I know.” Lucifer stroked his fingers through Mammon's hair, just the way his brother liked it.

“It's just the best way to get cuddles. So I don't look weak.”

Lucifer held back a sigh. “And cuddling with me would make you look weak?”

“Yeah. 'Less I have a good reason.” Mammon wrapped his arms around Lucifer's waist. “Pretty sure a sore butt's a good enough reason.”

“You don't have to get spanked first.” Lucifer continued to stroke his brother's hair. “I don't have to cuddle you in front of the others. You could just come to my room. Let them think you're mad at me for some reason or other. I'm sure you've got plenty of those shored up in your mind.”

“Nah. That'd be too easy.” Mammon tucked his face into the juncture between Lucifer's neck and shoulder. “Besides. This works. And you shouldn't mess with what works.”

Lucifer let his fingers stroke down Mammon's back. “I love you.” He didn't say it often; his brothers never seemed to be in the right frame of mind to hear it.

“Yeah....I know.” Mammon pressed in closer. “Me too.” Those words were uttered quietly into Lucifer's shoulder.

Holding his brother more tightly, Lucifer wondered...would his life ever be something like normal?

**The End**


End file.
